callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Transmutation
Transmutation There will be a time when you feel that your hero is weak and that it needs stronger equipment. This is why in CoG, there is a system known as transmutation. Transmutation is the process of getting various materials and silver to transform it into another stronger and more powerful piece of equipment. In order to transmute items, go to: Arthlan - Ironbark Forge - Raina Galaron if you're an elf Sanctaria - Ironfroge - Garem Dristny if you're a human Necrolis - Ironbone Forge - Mizero if you're an undead Regia Deorum - Hall of the Fearless - Dinarion if you're level 30 or higher In CoG, there are two types of transmutation: Normal and Advanced. In Normal mode, there will be a complete list of items ranging from all types of equipments to formation tomes. Once clicking on the desired item, below will show a list of all the items needed to be used in order to transmute that item. Above the materials list will also show how much silver is needed in order for the transmutation to be at work. In Normal mode, all items you attempt to transmute will be 100% success but will need a 10 minute cooldown before you're allowed to transmute another item. In Advanced mode, things get a bit tricker. Items you transmute can be absolutely random but they have to be level 20 or above. The amount of items you need to transmute depend on the grade or the colour of the item. The higher the grade the more amount of items are needed to be transmuted. From 3 items needed for both a green and blue item, to 4 items for a purple item, 5 items for an orange item and 6 items for a red item. The success rate would also decrease as the grade of the item is higher. 85% success for a green item, 55% success for a blue item, 20% success for a purple item, 10% success for an orange item and 3% success for a red item. Unlike the Normal transmutation system, the Advanced transmutation system needs gold instead of silver. The more valuable the materials, equipment or gems are put into the advanced transmutation system, the higher amount of gold is needed to be given to transmute, having the minimum to be one. If the transmutation fails, you will automatically lose the gold and may have a chance to lose an item. The item successfully transmuted doesn't have to be items from the Normal transmutation list. (For gems the amount of items are the same but the success rates increase slightly. Green remains the same 85%, Blue is 60%, Purple is 25%, Orange is 12% and Red is 6%.) Transmutation Materials Where to obtain materials: For Normal transmutation, like I said, there needs to be certain materials and ingredients to produce a piece of equipment or a tome. White and green transmutation items can be obtained through regular battles or quests. White and green items can also be obtained by spending Reputation at the store in your Alliance. Below is a list of white and green grade items and their price. 'White Transmutation Items' 'Green Transmutation Items' 'Blue Transmutation Items' Moonstone Relic. Dazzling Signet 33 Alchemist Stone. Indomitable Legguards 33 Shaman's Necklace. Choker of Endurance 37 Banner of Courage. Helm of Advocacy 37 Enchanted Sapling. Cuirass of Recovery 37 Shadowfire Halberd. Bloodhewn Knife 40 Crystalized Fang. 40 Halberd of the Merciless. Heartless 50 Cryptic Ornament. 53 Staff of Divine Judgement. Justice Staff 60 Arcane Gem. Distorted Sword 70 Scepter of Ill Fortune. Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff 70 Trueshot Bow. Witcheye Bow 80 Bow of the Unholy. Deliverance 80 Onyx Necklace of Hindsight. 87 Blightblade Claymore. Tremor 90 Paladin's Spaulders. 90 Dream Guardian's Staff. 93 Shield of Divine Courage. 97 Breastplate of the Fallen Emperor. 97 Ethereal Longsword. 100 Stave of the Ancients. 100 Bloodskin Breaches. 63 Flame Anima Talisman. 60 Frostnova Fragments Ring of Lamentation 73 Mask of the malevolent. Entor, Helm of the Dark Arbiter (Red item) 'Purple Transmutation Items' Diagram: Bloodhewn Knife. Bloodhewn Knife 40 Diagram: Justice Staff. Justice Staff 60 Diagram: Witcheye Bow. Witcheye Bow 80 Diagram: Void Lance. Void Lance 100 Zealot's Talisman. Heartless 50 Soulfire Circlet. Deliverance 80 Geomancer's Totem. Tremor 90 Driadic Orb. Midgard 100 Fragmented Iris Orb. Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff 70 Light of the North Star Diphen's Bindings 'Orange Transmutation Items' Diagram: Heartless. Heartless 50 {C Diagram: Tremor. Tremor 90 {C Ring of the Northern Lights. Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff 70 'Red Transmutation Items' Diagram: Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff. Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff 70 Equipment Needed For Transmutation Training Sword -> Heartseeking Knife {C Helmet of Fealty -> Safety Helmet {C Dark Dagger -> Bonescraper {C Coolwind Pendant -> Necklace of Adoration {C Windstrike Emblem -> Cutthroat's Ring {C Umbrial Helmet -> Helm of Ferality {C Cyclone Cuirass -> Coat of Warm Recollection {C Steelsoft Spaulders -> Nightrain Spaulders {C Wrathful Spaulders -> Spaulders of Piety {C Tempest Leggings -> Legplates of Jakrane's Sorrow {C Galewind Boots -> Regal Slippers {C Wisdom Pendant -> Chain of Silent Death -> Choker of Endurance {C Spirit Ring -> Ring of Caprice -> Dazzling Signet {C Witch's Helm -> Freedomfighter's Scarf -> Helm of Advocacy {C Enlightened Breastplate -> Ormyner's Blessed Armor -> Cuirass of Recovery {C Galestorm Spaulders -> Iceblood Spaulders {C Green Skull Leggings -> Icefire Leggings -> Indomitable Legguards {C Cursed Boots -> Wailing Highboots Category:Items